Maybe You're Falling For Someone Else
by WondaGal
Summary: Elena and Stefan are together. Damon is sulking over Katherine, until a familiar face appears in Mystic Falls and lets him see what love really is. Damon/OC. R&R please. ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Return and Reunion

AN: I know that there are a lot of Delena fans out there and trust me I'm one of them, only because I change my mind about S/E after watching the top 20 Delena moments in season one and the Cosmic Love promo for season 2. I'm a Delena fan too, but this is when Damon's mostly like an older brother to Elena. Sorry. It's mostly S/E and D/OC. I am thinking of writing one centered around D/E though.

* * *

Chapter One  
Return and Reunion  
(Stefan-POV)

I was about to leave the boarding house and head over to Elena's when I heard a knock at the door. Knowing that Damon would never get up to answer it as he was still grieving over Katherine, I opened it and found an old friend. She was a little shorter than Damon. Her curly jet black hair fell on her shoulders. Her golden eyes twinkled with fun. I knew who she was. Let's just say that Elena wasn't the second one to come to an understanding with Damon. This girl standing before me was.

"Sierra?" I asked.

"Hi Stefan," she greeted me in her high voice.

"How are you here? I thought your brothers and sisters and you were all banned from coming back here?" I asked. Damon and I knew the truth about Sierra. She was a vampire, but she lived on entirely different planet.

"It doesn't matter. Where's Damon? I want to see him before they realize I'm gone," she replied as I stepped aside to let her in.

"He's in his room," I replied, "I'm sure you remember where that is. I hate to leave, but I have to meet someone, I'll see you around Sierra."

"Bye Stefan," she replied. I walked out the front door.

(Sierra-POV)

I headed up the stairs. Of course I knew where Damon's room was. I'd been in the Salvatore brothers' house many times before. I walked up the winding staircase and found myself in a large hallway. I knew the way this worked. Damon was the oldest Salvatore brother and controlled half the house and all of his rooms had double doors. Stefan didn't control much and all of his rooms had single doors. I walked over the one of the familiar double doors and opened it. It was Damon's suite, but he was nowhere in sight. I then realized that I'd have to open one of the doors in his room to find him. I tried his library's door first, but all I found was books and a couch, no Damon. I opened the door to his study and found a desk and armchair, but no Damon. I finally opened the door to his lounge and found him sitting with his back to the door. He was sulking. He seemed to hear my footsteps because he called, "If it's Stefan, go away."

"It's not Stefan," I replied in my melodic voice. He turned around and his eyes widened in shock.

I was at his side in a flash. I gave him a hug and sat on the couch next to him. "I heard about Katherine. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so, but it'll be awhile before I'm sure," he admitted. I barely got to see him, since I couldn't get away from home often, but when I did see him, moments like this were precious.

I heard the door open and close and knew that Stefan was home, but he had brought someone with him. I smiled at Damon.

(Elena-POV)

"It's quiet, too quiet. Where's Damon?" I asked Stefan.

"He's in his room, sulking," Stefan shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, he's hanging out with a friend of ours," Stefan replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Her name is Sierra," Stefan replied.

"What's she like?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Stefan replied as he gestured to a young woman standing at the base of the stairs.

She seemed to hear me because she turned to look at me. Her appearance shocked me. Curly jet black hair that fell to her shoulders, golden eyes and alabaster skin.

"You must be Elena," she greeted me, "Stefan's told me about you. I'm Sierra Daniels, Princess of Darkness."

"Princess?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire like the Salvatores, but I come from a different planet, entirely. Both the Salvatores have seen my home world many times, yet I've barely seen their world," Sierra replied a voice that sounded like melody.

"Why?" I asked.

"My father forbade me and my older brother Eric, Prince of Night, my little sister Violet and brother James, the Princess and Prince of the Dead and my youngest sister, Ariel, Princess of Shadows from ever returning here. We aren't allowed to see the Salvatores, but being the rebellious Princess of Darkness I am, I came anyway," Sierra shrugged.

"You never said that your father forbade you from coming here," I heard Damon's voice reply. I suddenly saw him next to Sierra.

Sierra sighed, "Does it really matter? I wanted to see my best friends and my father isn't going to stop me. So he's the ruler of all vampires, big deal."

"Sierra, I don't want you to be in trouble," Damon replied. I was a little surprised. Damon never cared about anyone.

"Damon, relax. My father can't do anything to me," Sierra insisted. Seconds later she groaned, "Why now?"

Sierra walked outside and waited. Damon followed her.

Four people appeared out of thin air. Two boys and two girls. One of the boys seemed to be older that Sierra. The others all looked to be younger than her. They all shared the same features as Sierra. They all seemed to be siblings.

"Eric, Violet, James, Ariel what are you doing here?" Sierra asked.

"Sierra, do you know what time it is?" Eric asked as he crossed his arms.

"Let me think...it's time for me to see my friends," Sierra replied as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"No! It's the night of the full moon. The night that we five cast the spell that keeps the peace between all of the realms of the universe," Eric replied.

Sierra slapped her forehead. "I forgot!" she exclaimed.

"Sierra, if you don't get yourself back to Vampara, Mother and Father will be furious," Ariel warned her sister.

"Just let me say goodbye to Damon and Stefan," Sierra told them. Her siblings waited impatiently on the lawn. Sierra walked over to us. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. I'll promise that I'll be back soon Damon," Sierra replied, "Wait a minute! Idea! Come home with me and together we'll wear down Dad."

"Sierra, I' be honoured, but what about your siblings?" Damon asked.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Sierra replied before she turned to me and Stefan,

"I'll see you Stefan. It was nice meeting you Elena." Sierra waved her hand and in a flash of black light, she, Damon, and her four siblings were gone.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	2. Vampara

AN: This is the events on Vampara tht lead up to quite a steamy night between Damon and Sierra. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Demetri, Narcissa, Sierra, Eric, James, Ariel and Violet.

* * *

Chapter Two

Vampara

(Damon-POV)

I watched the vampire that had saved me from a life without emotions. Sierra. Her older brother, Eric did not look pleased.

"Sierra, you know that Father will refuse to have Damon as a guest," Eric reminded her.

"That's what I'm counting on," Sierra replied slyly. What did the Princess of Darkness have in mind?

We reached the palace of Vampara and Sierra's parents, King Demetri and Queen Narcissa stood in front of the palace waiting. Eric, Ariel, Violet, and James went ahead to greet their parents and Sierra walked with me.

"They've changed," I told her. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Her face fell. "Eric's fiancée can't live like this or so she told him. She met us all in the main hall with her bags packed and we watched as she screamed and yelled and shouted and snapped at Eric. Finally, she tossed the engagement ring at him. It fell to the floor at his feet and she left without looking back. When we tried to comfort Eric, he just shook us off and went up to his room. Ever since then, Eric's been emotionless and snappish. Ariel had a traumatic experience and now all she does is hide in the shadows and counts on Eric to protect her. Violet's to addicted to studying her magic to notice and pay attention to anything else. James is still the same as he was when you first met him, but he won't speak out against Eric and Father. James thinks of you and Stefan as brothers," Sierra recalled. Tears began to fall from her cheeks as she told me all of this.

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay Sierra," I soothed her, "Don't cry." I wrapped my arms around her. Sierra brought out the best in me, although I'd never admit it to anyone. I didn't think that this was possible, but I was falling and hard. Everything that happened with Katherine didn't seem like much when I was with Sierra.

We reached the gate and King Demetri and Queen Narcissa greeted their daughter.

"Sierra, welcome home," Narcissa greeted her, not even acknowledging the fact that Sierra went against her Father to see me and Stefan.

"Sierra, Ariel, Violet come with me we must prepare you for the spell," Narcissa told them as they followed her away.

"It's nice to see you again sir," I greeted Demetri. Eric and James had walked away.

"Damon," Demetri greeted me, "I can see that to matter what lengths that I take to keep her away from you, she'll keep defying me."

"Why do you keep her away from me?" I asked.

"Because she isn't supposed to see those outside of this universe. It's the way things have been for centuries," Demetri replied.

"Maybe it's time for that to change," I replied as I walked into the palace.

That night, the vampires of Vampara gathered in front of the palace to witness there Princes and Princesses perform a powerful spell. Five platforms had been set up. Each one for a Prince or Princess. The Daniel five stepped out and made their grand entrance to the song Bring Me To Life.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

They were all dressed in black. My favourite colour. Eric came out first. Then Sierra, James, Violet and Ariel. Sierra looked well...she looked..._sexy_. A long black flowing cloak attached at her shoulders. She was wearing a black top and a pair of black leggings. Her shoes were stilettos. Her eyes had a plum coloured eye shadow and her lips were covered with a dark purple lipstick. She and her siblings stepped up onto each of their platforms and began to say their parts in the spell.

Eric: _The Night is vast and dark. Creatures come and go, yet some cause the spark of anger. Yet some refuse to be consumed by dark ways. Let the dark creatures of the Night be vanquished and let the kind ones live on in peace. So too is the law of I, the Prince of Night._

Sierra: _With a touch of Darkness, I do plea that we can all live in harmony. The Darkness is where we thrive and live. Let those who defy us be destroyed and let our followers live on. So too is the law of I, the Princess of Darkness._

Violet and James: _The Dead have spoken and aren't pleased with strife. What pleases the Dead is peace. If you wish to keep the Dead happy, live in peace with others. So too is the law of us, the Princess and Prince of the Dead._

Ariel: _We've all lived in the Shadows at some point and we've all seen the poor souls there. If you wish to be like them, by all means continue with your vile ways, but if you wish to changes, begin by living in peace and harmony. If you are evil the Shadows will haunt you until the day you die. So too is the law of I, the Princess of Shadows._

There was a burst of black magic and the spell was over. The Daniel five back-flipped off of their platforms and began to mingle with the vampires. Sierra came up to me.

"Hey D," she greeted me.

"Hey Sierra, you look lovely tonight," I told her.

"Really? You don't think it's too gothic?" Sierra asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Thank you Damon," she replied sweetly.

"How are you doing?" I asked, concerned about her.

"I'm alright aside from my annoyance at my Mother," she replied, "She only dressed me like this in hopes that the men here will become attracted to me." She did look rather stunning. Narcissa's plan was working, but in a different way. I was falling hard for the beautiful woman standing before me.

"Think you can sneak away and come back to the boarding house with me?" I asked.

"My Father didn't even wait for me to ask, he knew I was going to whether he liked it or not, so he's letting me go and stay with you for a while. He said that he'll send someone when I'm needed here," she replied and we flashed back to the boarding house.

Stefan was sitting in the living room with a book. Elena was curled up to his side.

He heard my approach. "Damon," he greeted me.

"Stefan," I replied curtly. I noticed that Elena was asleep. Careful not to wake my little brother's girlfriend, I led Sierra upstairs. We didn't have a guest room, so she would be using my room and I would sleep on the couch in the library.

I opened the door to my room and let her enter before entering myself. I walked over to the library.

"Don't even think about it," Sierra told me, "I'm not taking your bed, while you sleep on the couch."

"Sierra, it's fine," I replied, with my back to her. I didn't want her to see the desire for her that filled my eyes.

"Damon look at me," Sierra told me. I turned around and met her gaze. I was a little surprised by the look she was giving me. "I've known you for a long time and I can honestly say that my feelings for you are more than what they used to be. I'm in love with you Damon," Sierra admitted as she bit her lip. I stood there in shock for two long seconds before really looking at her. She was still wearing that sexy outfit from her planet. I appeared directly in front of her and brought her lips to mine. We pulled apart and she gave me a little smile.

"I'll take that as an I love you too," Sierra replied. I brought her lips to mine again and pulled away to whisper, "You do know where this is leading, right?"

"I'm completely aware of what's happening Damon. You don't have to worry about me regretting this," she replied.

I brought her lips to mine once more and this time things got extremely passionate and heated, until we were undressing each other. She undid her cloak and tossed it so it landed on the black leather armchair. Her shirt went next and then mine. She appeared behind me and shoved me down onto the bed. I smirked slightly. I flipped us over so that she was on her back. I trailed kisses down her neck and hear her every sigh in contentment. It was hard to believe that this was really happening to me. After both Katherine and Elena's choice of Stefan, I never thought anyone would fall for me, much less my best friend.

(Sierra-POV)

He trailed kisses along my neck and I sighed in contentment. Damon was the last people that anyone would expect me to fall for. I knew this was going to lead to an intense loving making session and I was right. He made me feel beautiful. He loved me for me. He was devoted to and adored me. He was extremely handsome and charming. He was every girl's dream. He was mine. I loved being in his arms, wrapped in his strong embrace. I knew I was giving myself to him entirely.

Damon soft kisses on my neck suddenly stopped. He wasn't looking at me. I knew that he had transformed into his alter ego that was his scary vampire side. I didn't care.

"Damon, look at me," I told him, he didn't budge, "I won't judge you, Damon, I love you too much."

He sighed and turned to look at me. I saw his true face and kissed his lips softly. The veins around his eyes vanished as did his fangs.

"Damon, I know you're thirsty, bite me," I told him, "I don't mind."

He hesitated before actually biting me. His teeth pierced my neck and I let out a soft gasp. He pulled away only to bite his wrist and we exchanged blood. It was a night of bliss, passion, devotion, adoration and love. It was the best night of my life.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	3. Waking Up

AN: A sweet Sierra/Damon chapter. Not much Stefan/Elena if that's what you were hoping for. This story will be mostly centered around Sierra and Damon. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Sierra, her family and her planet. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Waking Up

(Sierra-POV)

I woke up and felt Damon lying down on the bed next to me. I felt safe and warm. The sun shone through the window and fearing the worst, I grabbed Damon's ring and quickly slipped on his finger. He awoke and smiled at me. I half-expected a witty remark from him, but got none. All he did was smile. My urban hair flowed around my face as I leaned over to kiss him good-morning.

"Good-morning, Princess," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't have to do that you know. When I'm with you, I'm just Sierra."

"I meant that statement to say that you're the Princess of my heart," he explained. I blushed in response.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you, my sweet Princess," he replied.

Damon and I heard the door open and heard Elena call out, "Stefan? Damon? Anyone home?" We sighed and got dressed. I didn't pack a set of clothes from home. So, I snapped my fingers and received two suitcases full of clothes. I quickly showered and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red shirt. I pinned my bangs off to the side and left the rest of my hair down.

I decided to go downstairs and sit with Elena. Elena was wandering around on the first floor. I appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and whirled around to see who it was. She sighed with relief when she saw it was me.

"Sierra," she greeted me.

"Hi Elena," I greeted her as I headed into the kitchen to grab myself some blood. She followed me.

"Where are Damon and Stefan?" she asked.

"Damon's upstairs, but he should be down soon. As for Stefan, I'm not sure where he is. He probably got up earlier than Damon and myself and went hunting," I replied as I poured myself some blood. Elena looked a little revolted.

"Why, human blood?" she asked.

"I...I can't tell you Elena," I replied shakily.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's personal," I replied.

"Never mind then," Elena replied hastily.

Damon came downstairs and kissed my cheek and greeted a surprised Elena.

"You...She...but," she stammered.

"It's official, we're dating," I replied.

"Congrats," Elena replied.

"Thanks," I replied. I felt a little dizzy and I sat down. Damon looked at me with concern.

"Elena?" I heard Stefan call.

"I'm coming Stefan!" Elena called back.

Damon waited until she was out of earshot before speaking, "What is it?"

"There's a pain searing through my heart, mind and soul. One of my siblings must be hurt," I replied.

"Who?" Damon asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment. "No!" I cried softly, "How could they do this to her? She's only eleven."

Damon placed his hands on my shoulders. "Sierra who is it?"

"Ariel," I replied softly.

Damon gasped. "Do you know what happened?" he asked.

"Well I can guess," I replied, "Klaus. He's not only a well known vampire in your world, but mine as well."

"What are you going to do?" Damon asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "It's incredibly selfish of me, but I want to stay here with you. I need you like I need to breathe. Yet at the same time I want to see my little sister. I want to hold her in my embrace and make sure nothing's happened to her."

"If you want to go, I won't stop you, but I'd like to join you," he told me.

"If it is your wish," I replied.

I flashed us out of his world and into mine.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	4. Ariel's Condition

AN: Chapter four. You may be frightened by the plan the create here. I don't own Damon, Elena, Stefan or Klaus, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Ariel's Condition

(Sierra-POV)

Damon and I ran at the speed of light to the palace. We entered and raced upstairs to Ariel's room. I opened the doors and said, "Where is she?" No one answered and I saw Ariel lying on her bed, unconscious. I froze and felt Damon wrap his arms around me in comfort.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Klaus," James replied, "We were ambushed on a hunting run. He grabbed Ariel and gave her his blood. Ariel blacked out and Klaus retreated into the woods."

"If I had been there, I could've kept her safe," I sobbed.

Eric came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault Sierra. You're actually the safest of us all," Eric told me.

"I know what Klaus wants Eric," I told him as I slipped out of Damon's embrace, "He wants me. He wants what vampires call the most beautiful Princess in the universe. He wants me to rule the world by his side."

"He'll never have you, not while I'm here," Damon told me.

"Damon, I can't let you risk your life for me," I protested.

"I love and want to protect you and keep you safe," Damon told me, "Besides, I'm not the only one in this room that would be willing to protect you."

"Damon's right Sierra," Violet told me.

"Damon's right about something? That's a first," James replied jokingly.

Damon shook his head at my younger brother.

"So, what are we to do?" Violet asked, bringing us back to the task at hand. She looked at Eric with questioning eyes.

"I say we surrender," I spoke in a dead voice.

"How can you say that?" Eric asked.

"Think about it Eric, we're out numbered. Klaus has the advantage. He knows your every move before you can even think it," I explained, "Not to mention that he's extremely powerful."

"We can beat him," James replied, "We have that kind of power." He looked at Eric.

"I can't James. For me, for anyone of us to have to have that kind of power, someone has to die," Eric protested

It was the true power of a vampire. When two vampires journeyed to the core of vampire magic and one of them died in the inner sanctum, the other would gain absolute power. The only downside was the fact that one of them had to die.

"Eric, we don't have a choice," Violet pointed out, "He took down our only link to the shadow army, Ariel."

"We still have the link to the army of the dead," Eric pointed out.

"Yes, but for how long?" Violet argued, "My plan is full-proof."

"And what is your plan, sister?" James asked.

"You, me, Damon and Ariel, if she wakes up, lure Klaus out here by dressing me up to look like Sierra. We fight and keep Klaus busy while Eric and Sierra journey to the vampire core's inner sanctum to receive absolute power," Violet explained.

"There's only one flaw with your plan," James told her.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"That fact that someone has to die!" James snapped.

"We don't have a choice," Eric protested, "Sierra can't be the one to die, she has Damon here awaiting her return."

"Eric no!" I told him, "If you die, I could never forgive myself!"

"We have no other choice!" Eric said firmly. That was it, the decision was made. There was no stopping Eric now.

* * *

AN: Next chap will be up soon. Please review. Please.


	5. Distraction and Discoveries

AN: The dram of chapter five. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

Distraction and Discoveries

(Violet-POV)

Ariel woke up and I used my magic to disguise myself as Sierra. I walked into the woods. I reached a clearing and stepped into it. Klaus was hiding in the woods, he came running out when he saw me.

"Sierra, my sweet Princess of Darkness," Klaus whispered as he caressed my cheek.

"Klaus," I replied curtly.

"Marry me, my sweet," Klaus whispered.

"Never," I hissed. Damon, James and Ariel ran out and I changed back into myself. Klaus growled menacingly. He nearly took us all down.

"We have to keep fighting," I told my companions. For Eric and Sierra.

(Sierra-POV)

Eric and I journeyed through darkness, storms, swamps, monster pits, and tons of danger but we finally made it to the Temple of Vampires, where the vampire core was.

Our cloaks both swished as we ran inside. Eric and I looked around in awe.

"The Temple of Vampires," I gasped, "It's just as amazing as the books said it was."

"Let's admire the temple later and get the power first," Eric replied. I was surprised. After all, he was the one that was giving his life up, but he wanted to get the mission done and over-with. His attitude shocked me.

"You're trembling," I replied as I noticed my brother's hands shake.

"I'm afraid," he admitted.

"Of Death?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm here," I told him.

"Death is coming and I know he is because I'm giving him my soul willingly," Eric replied softly. He headed further into the Temple and I followed him. We reached a giant door. we both placed a hand on it and it opened. We entered the room.

"Oh my gosh! The Inner Sanctum! We found it!" I exclaimed, my voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Indeed you have my child," a whispery voice called. Eric and I looked at the center of the Sanctum and found Serena, the Goddess of Magic.

Eric and I kneeled before her.

"Goddess of Magic, we are in need of your help," Eric pleaded.

"You need absolute power to defeat Klaus," Serena replied.

"Yes," I replied.

"Then which one of you is willing to make the sacrifice?" Serena asked.

"I am," Eric replied as he stood up.

"Eric wait," I told him.

"You can't do this," I told him.

"It is my duty Sierra," he told me.

He pulled me into a sweet embrace. He gave me a hug. Serena drew her magical sword.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be back, you can't keep me away forever," Eric replied as he attempted to crack a smile, "Oh and Sierra, tell Damon that he's become like a brother to me."

I tried to smile, but couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Kneel," Serena commanded. Eric knelt in front of her again and she used her sword to behead my brother. I shuddered. I knew I should have looked away, but I didn't. Eric's soul rose from his dead body and smiled at me one last time before disappearing into Darkness.

I sobbed. Serena shone her light on me and gave me the absolute power. I teleported into the woods where Klaus was. I transformed into the absolute power form and blasted Klaus into oblivion.

Klaus was defeated and I fell to my knees.

Damon walked over to me. He knelt on the ground next to me and pulled me into his loving embrace.

"Shh, love, he would be so proud of you," Damon whispered in my ear.

"He's gone...he's gone and it's all my fault!" I sobbed.

"Don't blame yourself," Damon told me, before he turned to my remaining three sibling, "I'd better get her home. If you'd be so kind Ariel as to send us to the boarding house."

"Of course," Ariel replied. We were flashed out of my world and back into his.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	6. Live On

AN: Chapter six. Mourning of Eric's death. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six

Live On

(Damon-POV)

Sierra and I landed in the woods near the boarding house. Sierra looked like she was going to break down again, so I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the boarding house, bridal style.

I entered and found Stefan and Elena sitting on a couch. I sat down on the loveseat and Sierra sat on my lap. She stared at the flames that danced in the fireplace.

"Damon, what's wrong with her?" Stefan asked.

"She's feeling upset," I replied.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"Why do you always assume I did something?" I countered.

"Because you always do, and half the time it nearly gets us all killed," Elena argued.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sierra bury her face in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort.

"Sierra, what happened?" Stefan asked, concerned for his friend.

"Eric died today and all I could do was watch," Sierra sobbed.

"What happened?" Elena asked, wanting further explanation.

"We needed absolute power to defeat Klaus, so Eric and I went to the Temple of Vampires to get it. We entered the Inner Sanctum and the Goddess of Magic appeared before us. She warned us that in order for us to receive absolute power, one of us would have to die. Eric chose to sacrifice his life so we could win. Before he was killed by the sword of the Goddess of Magic, he told me the someday he'd return and that Damon had become like a brother to him. We hugged and Eric knelt before the Magic Goddess and was beheaded before my very eyes," Sierra sobbed. I pulled her closer to me.

"Darling, it'll be okay," I soothed her.

"Stefan I think I'm ready to go home," Elena told my younger brother.

"Okay Elena, let me grab my keys," Stefan replied as he got up. They made their way out the door and I waited until I heard the door shut before speaking,

"Sierra, how close were you with your brother?" I asked. Speaking of siblings, it was nice of Elena to tactfully give me a moment here with Sierra.

"I was pretty close to him. When we little he was my playmate and best friend, then as Violet, James and Ariel came into the picture and as we grew older he became our protector, _my _protector. He was a noble Prince, an amazing brother and an all-around good person, but he suffered. His fiancée left him. Our family started to fall apart because Eric was falling apart. Nothing was right. I guess he was the key to keeping us all in our right minds, but he's..." Sierra's voice trailed off.

"I'll be back, with some blood," I replied as I stood up.

(Sierra-POV)

Damon headed down to the cellar, where his secret stash of blood bags was.

"Sierra," a voice whispered.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Who do you think sis?" the voice asked.

"Eric?" I guessed.

"The one and only," my brother replied as his spirit appeared before me.

"Eric, why didn't you let me die?" I asked.

"Sierra, you have to know that a few weeks before this battle played out, I went to see the Oracle. He told me of the two of us going to the Temple of Vampires and what would happen if I let you die. Damon would be devastated. He then showed me of the life you'd have if I made the sacrifice. It was a life full of happiness and love, so I did what any good brother would have done. I sacrificed myself so that my sister could live on," Eric told me, "But, I don't wish for you to cry over my death or what could have been or the past. I wish to see a smile upon my little sister's face and the sparkle of her eyes. I wish to hear the sound of her laughter. I wish for her to happy and I know that living in this house with her soul-mate will make her happy. I know that being here with Stefan, Damon and Elena makes you happy. They're your family as much as Mom, Dad, Violet, James, Ariel and I are. I wish for you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted, you to be happy. I love Sierra, very much. I shall miss you, but we'll see each other again soon."

"I love you Eric. Goodbye," I whispered moments before my brother vanished.

Damon returned with two glasses of blood and we toasted to Eric resting in peace.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


	7. I'm Here For You

AN: I know I haven't pdated in a while, but I needed to wrap up another story I was working on. Anyway I don't own the vampire diaries characters, but I own everyone else. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven

I'm Here For You

(Ariel-POV)

Father and Mother had recently announced to the kingdom of Vampara that because Eric was dead, Sierra would be the heir. They looked worried. They pulled us aside and spoke to us.

_Flashback_

_"Kids the prophecy of the Daniel Family has been broken. Eric is dead and we are in danger because of that. Our first order of business is to find a way to bring Eric back to life," Father told us._

_End Flashback_

So now I was sitting in the library with James and Violet and we were going through every single book we could find. We were trying to find any sort of spell that could bring Eric back to life. We weren't doing very well. We needed Sierra's expertise in the magical department.

* * *

(Sierra-POV)

I had told Damon I was leaving for Vampara and would be back later.

_Flashback _

_Damon took me up to his room and we lay on the bed together in each other's arms._

_"You should get some sleep," he told me._

_I didn't say anything. I knew that getting to sleep would be impossible, at least while I was in this state. Damon pulled me closer to him._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked._

_"Damon, tomorrow morning, I'm going to Vampara," I told him._

_"Alright, we'll go," Damon replied._

_"Not we, just me," I replied, "I need to consult the Darkness of my power and I can only do that on my planet. Eric, Ariel and I are connected because our power thrives in the dark. Night, Shadows and Darkness. Together we're pretty powerful. Ariel's power is still developing and she still has much to learn, but Ariel and I could be the key to Eric's return. I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back tomorrow evening."_

_End Flashback_

Now I was walking into the palace and I found Ariel, Violet, and James in the library.

"Sierra! What are you doing here? Where's Damon?" Ariel asked

"Damon's at the boarding house and I came here to bring back my brother. I know what I have to do, but I'll need Ariel," I told them.

"Sierra, what are you going to do?" Violet asked.

"I'm going to go to the Dark Sanctum to meditate. Ariel will come with me. You two will remain here and keep in contact with Ariel. I'll be in a state where I'm completely unaware of what's going on around me and I'll need someone to protect me," I told them.

"So you chose Ariel?" Violet asked, "She still has much to learn."  
"The source of my power, Ariel's and Eric's all thrive in the Dark. Therefore, she'll be more powerful than the two of you would be in the Dark Sanctum."

Ariel and I left Violet and James and went to Vampara's Dark Sanctum. We reached the Sanctum and the Darkness whispered, "Welcome Princess," to me I walked inside and sat cross-legged on the floor in the center of the room. I closed my eyes.

* * *

(Ariel-POV)

Sierra's eyes glowed black when they flew open. The Darkness swirled around her and Sierra was at ease with it.

I tapped into my telepathic connection with my sister to hear what the Darkness said to her.

_Welcome back Princess, _the Darkness greeted her.

_Thank you_, Sierra replied.

_You have come in search of your brother?_

_Indeed. Can you help?_

_We will do all we can to bring the Prince of Night back._

_Thank you._

_You must first attempt t go into a trance._

Sierra let herself go and she went into a complete trance. The shadows were getting edgy and I told them to remain calm.

Sierra's eyes flew open.

"I've got it. I know how we can get Eric back," she whispered.

* * *

AN: Please review. Please.


End file.
